Fully automatic Chemistry analyzers are used by various users, both usage conditions and application modes of the analyzer are different for different users. Most users of the analyzer are the examination clinic, emergency clinic, health examination centre and blood bank. Different users have different requirements on the function components and display interfaces of the operating software of the analyser, as well as the operation processes. For example, the number of a blood bag is necessary to the blood bank, but it is absolutely unnecessary to the examination clinic in a hospital. Further, when the blood bank using the analyzer, the assays of each application are basically consistent, and thus can be further automatized by setting applications inside the software.
However, the operating software of the analyzer in the prior art is the same software for different users, and the operation software is not customized in terms of controls for different users. In particular, the man-machine interaction interface of the analyzer is not provided with different configuration for different users, operating processes are not designed based on different users. Thus the following problems are caused: some functions or display interfaces may be substantially unnecessary to certain users and can not be hidden; on the contrary, some functions and display interfaces specific to the user are neglected, and thus can only be perfected by updating or upgrading the software. Thus the user's requirement can not be satisfied timely and efficiently when it varies.